


A Little Brother's Duty

by dottie_wan_kenobi



Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Little Brothers, M/M, Meet the Family, POV Duke Thomas, basically duke is a little shit to kon and tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi
Summary: Duke tilts his head, squinting in confusion. “Athing? What thing? You aren’t taking my brother out on adate, are you?” The way Kon’s eyes widen is too funny not to laugh, but he holds himself together, determined. “Excuse me, but what exactly are your intentions with him?”
Relationships: Tim Drake & Duke Thomas, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677094
Comments: 19
Kudos: 396





	A Little Brother's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Sup so I wrote this in like an hour or maybe less, idk wasn't paying attention. This isn't beta'd, sorry :(
> 
> Originally I was going to have Kon meet the whole family, but I think this is more fun, plus it gave me the opportunity to explore a lil bit of Tim & Duke's relationship, which I think is...well, pretty unexplored in comparison to Duke's relationships with Cass, Jason and Damian

Duke opens the front door of the Manor several minutes after the bell rang, expecting to see one of his older foster-siblings on the other side. Dick, Cass, and Jason may not live at home anymore, but they visit often enough—and so few other people ever come over—that he thinks maybe, whichever one of them it is, has somehow lost their key. And maybe their phone, too, because it would make more sense to text him. Or to just break in. 

In any case, their visitor isn’t Dick, Cass, or Jason.

Instead, it’s Superboy. The older one. Whatever he’s calling himself these days.

“Um. Hi.” Superboy smiles, and Duke is like, eighty percent sure it’s his Superhero Smile. They all (except Bruce) have one, Duke included. “You’re…Duke, right?”

“Yup. And you’re Superboy.”

“Kon,” he says, offering his hand.

They shake, and Duke carefully notes his grip strength. He’s met Superman, once, and of course he knows Jon pretty well considering how often the little brat is running around with Damian. He’s also heard Lois Lane chew out Bruce before, which was freaking amazing, but this is the first time he’s ever shaken hands with a Kryptonian. 

Duke’s pretty sure the guy has overshot cautious and straight into bad-handshake territory, but he’s never been one to care about something dumb like that.

When they pull away, Kon looks around Duke and shuffles on his feet like he expects he’s about to be invited in.

“Nice to meet you, Kon. What’s your business here?” He raises an eyebrow dramatically, leaning against the doorframe in a way that keeps Kon out on the porch.

Kon frowns. “Did Tim not say anything?”

“Nope. But in his defense, I haven’t seen him all day.”

“Oh, yeah, that makes sense. Has he been downstairs the whole time?”

“Probably,” Duke says. He’s probably down there since they got back in last night, really. “Why? You here to see him or something?”

Kon blinks, looking a little embarrassed. “Um, yeah, actually. We have a…thing…to do today. Tonight. It’s kind of time sensitive, too, so if I could just go in and—”

Duke tilts his head, squinting in confusion. “A _thing_? What thing? You aren’t taking my brother out on a _date_ , are you?” The way Kon’s eyes widen is too funny not to laugh, but he holds himself together, determined. “Excuse me, but what exactly are your intentions with him?”

“I already got this shit from Dick and Jason _and_ Babs,” Kon says, unsuccessfully hiding a whine. “You too?”

“Little brother duty, man.” Tim is like, barely two years older than him, but it totally counts. And anyway, he’s pretty sure Damian has never done something like this, not where Tim is involved. Apparently Kory, despite being Dick’s whole wife for years before Damian even came around, has though. Not surprising, really.

Grudgingly smiling—more real this time, Duke thinks—Kon says, “Guess I can’t fault you for that. Look, we’re just going out to eat and then we’re gonna head to the skate park. He’ll be home before curfew, unharmed. Well, as unharmed as he can be.”

“He’s pretty good, you know. He’ll be fine,” Duke defends. He’s never seen Tim at a skate park, just in the hallways before Alfred came down like an avenging angel (somehow, he got roped into waxing the floors alongside Tim even though he hadn’t even done anything but laugh), but he’s pretty sure Tim won’t get hurt out there. He also doesn’t know if Tim, or any of them actually, have a curfew but he’ll be delighted to enforce one later.

“I know,” Kon says, a certain look in his eyes. Oh, it’s like that, isn’t it. 

Deciding to have mercy on the guy, Duke steps back and lets him come in, sizing him up. Definitely taller than Tim, everyone is, but not quite as tall as Duke himself is. Good to know. 

“Oh, Timbo,” he says cheerfully into the intercom, pressing down the ‘basement’ button. “Your boyfriend is here.”

Kon’s groan is drowned out by Tim’s, “What? Ah fu—”

“He’s on his way,” Duke says, finally letting out his laugh. “You might wanna sit down, he’s prone to getting distracted.”

“I don’t think that’ll be an issue today,” Kon mumbles, wandering over to the staircase. Has he been here before? No one’s ever said anything about this Superboy coming over. Getting out his phone, he briefly shoots a text to Steph, asking what the deal is. Knowing she won’t reply for a while, he focuses back on their guest, who’s staring a hole upstairs. Not a real hole, thankfully, because Duke so does not want to deal with that right now. 

Still, he does want to see what’s about to happen, and anyway Alfred told him it’s rude to leave guests alone. He ends up waiting with Kon, leaning against the railing.

It’s not long before Tim is coming down, fast enough he could totally break his neck, but Duke doesn’t say anything. The last time he tried, Tim gave him a severe enough stink eye to last him the next month.

“You spend way too much time with Jason,” Tim grumbles, tugging his jacket into place over his shoulders. He briefly checks Kon out, making some facial expression to him that Duke doesn’t wanna know the meaning of.

“I have no idea what you mean,” Duke shoots back dryly, not bothering to suppress his grin.

“Uh-huh, of course not.” Tim rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “We’ll be back before curfew, so if B says anything, tell him I say to get his panties out of their knot, will you?”

“Definitely. But hey, what is your curfew?”

“You don’t know?”

“No…? I don’t think I even have one.”

“You don’t have a cur—that is so unfair, what the fuck Bruce.” Tim almost turns around, but Kon catches him around the waist before he can.

“Deal with it later, we have reservations.”

“I wanted pizza,” Tim whines, but lets Kon pull him away from the steps.

“Have fun!” Duke calls, not following them. He waits until they’re almost all the way out the door before adding, “But not too much fun! You have a curfew, young man!”

“Fuck off, Duke!” Tim laughs, the door shutting behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving a comment <3


End file.
